Shiki
by metamorphcat
Summary: Matoba encontró un nuevo youkai, uno identico a Natsume Takashi. Tan pronto lo vio vino una idea peligrosa a su mente, a Takashi no podía obligarlo a permanecer a su lado, pero a esta criatura sí...¿qué pasará el nuevo shiki de Matoba ante este retorcido pensamiento? YAOI. Advertencia: violación.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic de este fandom...no sé como vaya a salir, pero bueno, espero den la oportunidad...

Será Yaoi y habrá lemmon.

* * *

**Shiki**

_**Ave cautiva.**  
_

Matoba hacía tiempo que había encontrado un shiki muy extraño, era uno con forma humana, pero lo que más le impresionaba es que era idéntico a ese chico que lo había encantado apenas le conoció. Ese shiki era igual a Natsume Takashi.

Si bien, era poderoso, lo tenía en el sótano de una de las casas que usaba como extensión de la suya. Hacía un par de días que lo había capturado y al parecer, era bastante agresivo, no dejaba a nadie que se le acercara, incluso con las barreras espirituales y los pergaminos, seguía con la misma energía y era bastante hostil. Matoba había pasado los últimos dos días ahí abajo con él, si bien, ese youkai no dejaba que se le acercara y no le respondía cada vez que el moreno le hacía alguna pregunta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era el 5to día y nuevamente el moreno había bajado para ver como se encontraba su nueva adquisición, había estado siendo paciente, pero no le permitiría continuar con su rabieta por más tiempo.

- ¿Hoy me escucharás?- dijo el moreno ingresando al sótano donde estaban las celdas.

- …- como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta. El exorcista lo sabía, así que decidió pasar a la ofensiva. Le lanzó algunos pergaminos para inmovilizarle e ingresó en la jaula. Tan pronto se le acercó le sujetó de la barbilla para hacer que voltease a verlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- inquirió curioso. Aquel ser de un movimiento rápido liberó su rostro y mordió la mano de su captor, quien solo le lanzó otro pergamino que le electrocutó. Aquella criatura se veía ahora bastante frágil, pues su cuerpo aun resentía el ataque que acababa de sufrir. De no ser porque ese youkai tenía el mismo aspecto que Natsume Takashi, Matoba no habría "perdonado" tal acto de rebeldía- No me engañas, sé que puedes entenderme.

- …- seguía sin responder, pero esta vez, dirigía su mirada hacía donde el moreno.

- ¿No quieres hacer un pacto?- fue directo al grano. Aquella criatura solo negó con la cabeza, era cierto que no quería hablar con él, pero la realidad era que de momento, le era imposible hacerlo, aun si quisiera.

- …

- ¿No quieres hablar?- la criatura no respondió, ni hizo señal alguna- ¿No puedes hablar?

- …- aquel ser asintió con la cabeza, simuló decir algo pero su voz simplemente no salió.

- ¿Te lastimé tanto con los pergaminos?- le preguntó, en vista de que solo podía hablar con él haciendo preguntas de "sí" y "no"

- …- aquel ser asintió dudoso. Rudamente, el moreno se abrió paso con sus dedos a través de los finos labios y apresó la lengua de aquel youkai, sacándola en el proceso para examinarla. Por su parte aquel ser se removía de dolor y miedo, sentía que se asfixiaba con el movimiento improvisado del moreno.

- No te he dañado la lengua- dijo soltándole, para después sujetar su quijada- Abre la boca- le ordenó. El youkai hizo tal cual le dijo- Cierto, parece ser que utilicé más fuerza de la necesaria contigo.

- …- el youkai le dirigió una mirada gélida, pero no se movió de ninguna manera, solo alejó un poco su rostro y cerró por fin la boca.

- Eres un youkai que ataca usando su voz, era natural que intentara evitar que la usaras, pero no creí que te lastimaría tanto- meditó en voz alta el moreno.

- …- El youkai intentó soltar sus manos de aquellos extraños pergaminos que le tenían preso, con ambas manos pegadas a la pared, pero solo logró lastimarse y sangrar. El moreno al ver eso le propuso.

- Si haces un pacto conmigo, prometo desatarte y devolverte tu voz.

- …- El youkai solo le observó con desconfianza, después de todo, había escuchado rumores sobre los exorcistas y aun más sobre uno con un parche en su ojo. Era sabido por todos los youkai que no era confiable para nada, de por si los humanos eran sospechosos y nocivos para los espíritus, este humano en especifico, debía serlo más.

- A cambio de devolverte tu voz, deberás servirme. Te convertirás en mi shiki y estarás a mi servició, tu voz servirá para mi protección. Obedecerás todos mis mandatos- aquel youkai se encontraba ya bastante débil y herido, pero no estaba dispuesto a cooperar con ese hombre, después de todo, el apellido Matoba era conocido en el bosque por los ayakashis por ser un grupo de exorcistas despiadados, y la cabeza de la familia "el hombre con el parche" se caracterizaba por sacrificar cruelmente a todos los espíritus que estuviesen bajo sus órdenes.

- …- seguía sin responder. El moreno fue quitándole lentamente su máscara, a lo cual el youkai se retorcía intentando evitarlo, pero fue algo que no pudo lograr. El moreno le había despojado de su antifaz, aquella criatura apretó sus ojos con el fin de por lo menos evitar que el cuervo viese dentro de él.

- Abre los ojos o volveré a usar los pergaminos de sumisión- le ordenó, pero la criatura no se inmutó- Abre los ojos- volvió a decir imperativo.

- …- Finalmente, aquel ser, fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, revelando un par de gemas también idénticas a las de aquel jovencito que había encantado al moreno, inclusive la mirada de desagrado por el exorcista era la misma.

- Me gustan tus ojos- afirmó- ¿qué dices a mi propuesta?

- …- continuó sin contestar. El moreno decidió dejarlo por ese momento, ya volvería más tarde a hablar nuevamente.

- Te dejaré pensarlo un tiempo- dijo levantándose- Si no quieres aceptar para cuando vuelva, hare que quieras hacerlo.

- …- aquel ser solo pudo observar al moreno salir de la celda, tan pronto lo hizo, notó que los agarres de los pergaminos se debilitaban, soltándolo. Sintió algo de temor por las últimas palabras que el moreno le dirigió. Tan solo se llevó una mano a su garganta y volvió a colocarse su máscara.

continuara...

* * *

Si pueden dejar un rev...me harían feliz...al menos para que me digan si continuo o si abandono el fandom XD


	2. Chapter 2

Extrañamente mi musa anda muy al tanto de este fic que acabo de inciar, así que me dejó hacer otro cap.

Advierto: violación.

* * *

**Abuso**

Así pasaron un par de días más en los que el moreno iba a hablar con esa criatura y le torturaba, mientras le decía cosas como "Si te comportaras, no tendría que ser tan rudo contigo" "Siempre debes obedecer a tu amo" "Si me aceptas, seré más amable contigo" y cosas de ese tipo. Aquel youkai ya estaba muy débil por la atmosfera de esa casa y los constantes ataques del líder de los Matoba, por lo que para el final del 7mo día, accedió.

- ¿Ya quieres servirme?- le preguntó el moreno, sujetando nuevamente su barbilla.

- …- aquel ser asintió temeroso con la cabeza.

- Eso me alegra- le respondió con una cruel sonrisa-

Tan pronto aquel youkai accedió, el exorcista no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a hacer el pacto. Le pidió obediencia absoluta a cambio de fluidos. El pacto, como era de esperarse fue sellado con sangre en una pequeña ceremonia que se llevó a cabo en esa misma celda, para evitar que el youkai escapara o si quiera lo intentara. A penas quedó hecho ese pacto, el moreno le liberó del monto de pergaminos y le sacó de la celda. Aquella criatura se sobó las muñecas y el cuello cuando finalmente fue libre. Su voz aun no volvía, requeriría algo de tiempo para sanar, y sin poder hacer más se dispuso a seguir a su nuevo amo por la casa.

Matoba caminaba a paso lento, procurando que el youkai no le perdiera de vista, puesto la casa era bastante grande. Era escoltado por un grupo de esos ayakashi negros que le rodeaban generalmente, por si era necesario contener al youkai que lucía como Natsume, aunque claro, realmente no ocuparía algo como eso, después de todo, estaba sumamente agotado y lastimado.

Aquel youkai debía permanecer a lado de su nuevo amo, para que pudiese "disciplinarlo". Así que ya de noche, aquella criatura acompañó a su amo hasta su alcoba.

- Vendrás conmigo- le ordenó.

- …- la criatura solo asintió, siguiéndole con una mirada como de cristal, aunque claro, no era visible por aquel antifaz que llevaba. Apenas ingresaron a la recamara el moreno se sentó en seiza.

- Siéntate- le pidió, a lo que aquel youkai hizo lo mismo sentándose frente a él, a un metro de distancia más o menos- Acércate- le ordenó. Aquel ser, volvió a incorporarse para acercarse, pero apenas lo hizo, el moreno le sujetó de la muñeca y le jaló hacia así, tan pronto lo tuvo en sus brazos, le sujetó la quijada- No muerdas, tenemos un pacto ahora y aquí hay parte de tu paga- diciendo esto, colisionó sus labios con los de aquella criatura, quien se estremeció al contacto e intentó alejarse, pero el moreno no le liberaba, de hecho había profundizado aun más el beso, introdujo su ávida lengua en la pequeña cavidad que luchaba por alejarse. El youkai recordó la recién orden sobre no morderle y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la impotencia, en tanto el moreno exploraba aquella dulce boca, sentía con su lengua la ajena, acariciándola e incitándole, acariciaba los colmillos afilados de aquel ser, mientras afianzaba aun más su agarre sobre el frágil cuerpo que se esforzaba por respirar.

- …humph…-jadeaba violentamente con el sabor de la saliva y la sangre del moreno, todo ante las forzadas caricias que recibía, el cuervo había abandonado su boca y había comenzado a lamer su cuello, mientras le desnudaba, casi arrancándole la parte superior del kimono, deslizándolo por los suaves y tersos hombros. La criatura chilló a como pudo, puesto su voz aun no volvía, eran más los sonidos desesperados de su respiración. Sintió la lengua de su amo ocuparse de sus rosados pezones, mientras la fuerte mano obligaba a la propia a masturbar el miembro del cuervo. La sensación que le invadía, ciertamente era de un gran calor, a pesar de ser un youkai, pero también de temor, por lo que empezó a removerse, intentando alejarle.

- Quédate quieto- le ordenó, mientras con maestría le giraba y con su mano hizo que la cabeza de aquel youkai se apegara al suelo, presionándola con fuerza. Le colocó de manera en que mantuviera sus caderas en alto, ofreciéndoselas. Aquella criatura, respiró con más agitación por el miedo de lo que podría avecinarse, y entonces lo sintió. Sintió algo grande y caliente abrirse paso en sus entrañas, su respiración se agitó aun más, si es que eso era posible, de haber tenido voz, habría lanzado un grito desgarrador. Con sus manos comenzó a rasgar el piso de madera, dejando las marcas de sus garras. En breve, de su boca empezó a fluir sangre, de lo fuerte que había mordido sus labios. Sentía mucho dolor y había espasmos por todo su cuerpo, la realidad era que su cuerpo no era tan distinto del de los humanos, aunque tampoco era igual. En la habitación solo podían escucharse los gemidos de excitación del moreno, los jadeos de dolor de aquella criatura, los sonidos húmedos tan naturales del cuerpo del exorcista y el sonido de las garras contra la madera del youkai.

Luego de varios minutos, en los que aquella criatura había dejado su mente en blanco y solo se dejaba embestir por aquel hombre, finalmente obtuvo parte de su "paga", aquel fluido blanquecino que le inundó por dentro. Tan pronto el acto terminó, el cuervo se recostó a dormir, por su parte aquel ser se arrastró temblando por el suelo hacia una esquina de la habitación, dejando un rastro de semen y sangre tras de sí. Cuando llegó su rincón, solo se quedó apegado a la pared temblando y viendo a su nuevo dueño dormir pacíficamente, en ese momento solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que odiaba a los humanos.

* * *

Siempre he pensado que Matoba es un tanto sádico... U._.

si alguien lee esto: 1. Gracias por leer. 2. Sería lindo algun rev...


	3. Chapter 3

**Peligro**

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno se despertó y de inmediato buscó con la mirada a aquella criatura, que yacía en un rincón, le observó unos segundos y pudo notar que estaba despierto, le observaba con esos ojos como de cristal que eran cubiertos por aquel antifaz, la criatura ya no temblaba como la noche anterior, pero se había vuelto más renuente al contacto. El moreno lo notó cuando intentó acercarse y vio su mano rechazada por ese ser que se arrinconaba más y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

- Si te portas bien, te daré un premio- le dijo, ofreciéndole su mano nuevamente. La criatura temerosa de ver los pergaminos por toda la habitación accedió finalmente y le dio su mano. El moreno sujetó con suavidad su barbilla y le dio un beso suave en la boca, muy distinto a todos los besos que había recibido la noche anterior. Introdujo su lengua con cuidado, procurando simplemente acariciar con dulzura el interior de esa boca, cuando sintió que aquella criatura se estremecía y que comenzaría a llorar, detuvo el beso, se alejó, siendo su lengua lo último en alejar de aquel ser, sintiendo como aquel hilo de saliva les unía.

- …- aun no podía hablar, aunque lo intentó. Volvió a sujetar su garganta, con un semblante de tristeza, lo que provocó que el cuervo le diera una caricia en el cabello, después de todo, era realmente idéntico a Natsume Takashi.

- La recuperarás pronto- le alentó, pero al notar la mirada de desconfianza en la criatura, continuó- Aproximadamente en 3 días.

El hombre se puso de pie y le indicó acompañarlo, aquel youkai le siguió, tal cual su amo le pedía. Luego de un par de días, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, obviamente. Se decía que el líder de los Matoba había enloquecido o bien, que había sido hechizado por un youkai. Era un tema muy sonado entre exorcistas, ya que líder del clan no solía encerrarse con ninguna clase de youkai a menos que fuese a exorcizarlos, además de las marcas en el piso de madera y algunas señas en la piel de la criatura.

Por otra parte, en los bosques comenzaba a rumorearse que el exorcista cabeza del clan Matoba había capturado a Natsume Takashi, producto de algún youkai que hubiese testificado algo de lo ocurrido. Otros rumores más afirmaban que había comenzado a abusar de maneras aun más terribles de los espíritus. Y otros rumores más decían que Natsume Takashi era su nuevo shiki, por lo cual se consideraba como una prioridad el recuperar al jovencito, y por sobre todo: al libro de los amigos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El joven dueño del libro de los amigos se encontraba por el bosque, acompañando a Madara, iba simplemente de paseo, y este último se le perdió de vista cuando se fue persiguiendo solo él sabría qué. Mientras lo buscaba fue divisado por Hinoe.

- Natsume- le abordó la mujer, quien bajó de inmediato de un árbol tan pronto vio al muchacho aproximarse- Me alegra ver que estás a salvo.

- ¿Huh?- el comentario le había desconcertado- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿No has oído los rumores?- le preguntó la dama, a lo que el jovencito negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué rumores? ¿Podrías comentarme más de ellos?

- Se dice por el bosque que habías sido capturado por un exorcista.

- ¿Un exorcista?- el muchacho se sintió palidecer, cuando alguien mencionaba las palabras "exorcista" y "capturado" solo podía pensar en Matoba Seiji. Definitivamente no quería volver a ser raptado por él.

- Así es, y no fueron rumores muy agradables. Por eso mismo estaba buscándote.

- ¿Qué tipo de rumores eran?- insistió.

- Lo mejor será que no los sepas- afirmó la dama- Mantente alejado de ese hombre- le advirtió- ¿No está Madara contigo?

- Nyanko-sensei estaba conmigo hacía poco, no sé a dónde se metió. De hecho lo estaba buscando- afirmó buscándolo con la mirada.

- Será mejor que no te separes de Madara- volvió a advertirle- De momento, te acompañaré yo, porque no es para nada conveniente que vengas solo por aquí.

- Hinoe- dijo serio- ¿Cuáles son esos rumores?- insistió una vez más. La mujer exhaló cansinamente humo de su pipa y comenzó a contarle.

- Son muchos los rumores que vienen tanto de youkai como de exorcistas. Se dice que ese hombre se ha vuelto loco, que te había capturado y que ha encontrado maneras aun más crueles de torturar de los youkai- el jovencito se sintió molesto de pensar en las atrocidades que podría estar haciendo el moreno, aunque no lograba imaginar, qué tipo de cosas eran las que estaba haciendo realmente- No entraré en detalles, pero te puedo asegurar algo, Natsume: Este tipo de rumores por lo general empiezan por una razón, ten cuidado- dijo la mujer espíritu con cierta perturbación en su voz, logrando que al jovencito le invadiera una gran ansiedad.

* * *

Gracias por leer, revs?

Pao de Himura: Hola! muchas gracias por leer y escribirme ;u; estaba a nada de tirar la toalla en este fandom. Ciertamente son pocos los escritos y doujinshis de esta pareja, por eso quise hacer algo sobre ellos, aunque ciertamente aun no ocurre nada entre Matoba y el verdadero Natsume ºuº Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi historia. Oh checar ortografía y guiones! nunca he tenido un editor pero sería interesante tratar aunque no sé a donde enviarte cosas jeje cuidate (~º3º)~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Aquí traigo otro cap...que de hecho iba a subir ayer pero mi internet murió ayer así que lo traigo hoy ºuº

Qué bueno que les esté gustando esta historia :'D I'm so happy!

* * *

**Voz**

Habían pasado ya cinco días y el youkai había recuperado su voz, pero no le dirigía la palabra al cuervo.

- ¿No hablaras?- notó que la criatura solo observaba por la ventana, anhelante de libertad- En teoría tu voz ya debería estar bien- afirmó, pero solo consiguió una mirada gélida. El joven exorcista se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia aquel youkai tan similar al joven que lo había encantado- Es una lástima, tenía muchos deseos de saber tu nombre- Apenas le dijo esto, sujetó a aquella criatura del cuello, comenzando a ahorcarle, el youkai le rasguñó, de la misma manera que aquel joven hizo alguna vez, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír de gozo- Sacaré tu voz a la fuerza- dijo de manera tenebrosa.

El pequeño youkai de pronto fue sujetado por un conjunto de shikis negros, nuevamente sintió miedo. Desde que había llegado ahí, el miedo era algo común en su vida, observó a Matoba acercársele y arrebatarle aquella mascara de nueva cuenta, obteniendo evidentemente, una mirada desafiante. El moreno sacó algunos talismanes y pergaminos, sujetó uno de los brazos y los posaba ocasionalmente en ellos, ocasionándole quemaduras a aquel youkai, quien se resistía a gritar, no quería hacerlo y darle el gusto a ese hombre.

- Veo que eres muy testarudo- replicó- Quizá lo que necesitas es otro tipo de castigo- Desde aquella noche en que había abusado de su nuevo shiki, no había vuelto a hacerlo, sólo se sentaba con él a su lado y lo abrazaba de vez en vez, o le acariciaba los suaves cabellos, pero esto solo ocurría cuando estaban a solas en su habitación, en otras circunstancias le ignoraba como a cualquier otro youkai. Pero en vista de que ese ser era tan terco decidió que escucharía su voz a como diera lugar- Haré que quieras hablar.

Le sujetó ferozmente del cuello con una mano, mientras devoraba su boca con avidez, el youkai mordió la lengua de su captor haciéndolo sangrar, lo cual solo ocasionó que le atestará un golpe en el rostro, aquellos shikis negros le sujetaron la cabeza para que no volviera a hacerlo, mientras sentía como el moreno volvía a despejar sus hombros de las capas de ropa que le cubrían y le mordió en la clavícula. El youkai no hacía nada, solo toleraba aquel tacto lo mejor que podía.

El cuervo de vez en vez le colocaba sobre la piel algunos talismanes con el fin de herirle, pero aquella criatura seguía sin emitir sonido. Molesto, el moreno le abrió de piernas de manera brusca, despejándolas de todo rastro de ropa en el proceso, todo ante la mirada aterrada de aquel ser que ya sabía lo que seguía.

- ¿Aun no quieres decirme tu nombre?- le preguntó. La criatura negó con vehemencia con un movimiento de cabeza, a pesar de que continuaba siendo sujetado por aquellos seres. Por lo que el moreno procedió introduciendo el mango de un pincel en la entrada de aquel ser, quien se retorció un poco ante la dureza que sentía, pero aun así no emitió sonido, se tapó la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba empujar el hombro del cuervo, para que se alejara- Sujeten sus manos con fuerza- fue lo que dijo el moreno para poder seguir con su tarea. Continuó con el juego de "mete-saca" agregando un par más de pinceles con un grosor considerable, lastimando a la pobre criatura que se negaba a gritar o emitir sonido alguno. Procedió entonces a extraer esas herramientas e introdujo uno de los pequeños talismanes hexagonales con los que había estado quemando sus brazos, la criatura gritó desgarradoramente al sentir aquel objeto quemar y abrirse paso entre sus entrañas.

El grito había sido tal, que los shikis negros desaparecieron y las velas en la habitación del moreno se apagaron. El moreno que se había visto obligado a cubrir sus oídos, hizo aparecer algunos shikis más para que cuidasen que nadie entrara a la habitación, puesto ese grito, evidentemente habría alertado a quien sea que estuviese en la casa, sobre un posible ataque.

Por su parte, tan pronto se liberó el pequeño youkai del agarre de esas cosas negras, pateó al moreno e intentó escaparse, pero el cuervo le sujetó del tobillo y le jaló hacia él, atrayéndolo. Con su peso, el moreno hizo que el youkai terminara boca abajo totalmente, sujetó sus brazos y enredó sus piernas en las contrarias para mantenerlas abiertas. Apenas logró su cometido, le penetró con un audaz movimiento de cadera, arrancando otro alarido de dolor. Aun tenía el talismán dentro de sí que le continuaba quemando, y entre más le embestía el moreno más profundizaba la ubicación de ese objeto en sus entrañas, mientras el grueso miembro del cuervo le friccionaba la carne quemada.

Mientras era embestido, logró divisar en la lejanía a un ayakashi que volaba y había logrado observar su predicamento, obviamente no podría ayudarle, solo deshonrarle aun más al ser observado.

Intentaba retorcerse para sacarse a ese hombre de encima, pero era demasiado pesado para él, y más en la posición en que se encontraba. Comenzó a gemir débilmente, como si su conciencia fuese desvaneciéndose, ya no sentía nada, solo su vista era extraña por los "empujones" que le causaban las embestidas. De pronto se percató del líquido caliente que le inundó y de que el miembro del cuervo abandonaba su interior, el cual ahora era reemplazado por algo similar a unas pinzas ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

El youkai siguió con los leves gimoteos, pues sentía que esas cosas capturaban aquel talismán y poco a poco lo extraían, aunque eso le lastimaba en el proceso, pero lo prefería a continuar con esa cosa dañina dentro de él, así que sus opciones eran realmente limitadas. Cuando finalmente el moreno extrajo aquel objeto del interior del youkai, este continuaba temblando, solo lloraba silenciosamente, con leves gemidos.

- Tienes una linda voz- le susurró al oído el exorcista, pues incluso la voz de ese ser era muy parecida, quizá un poco más madura, pero de ahí en fuera, era la misma bonita voz de Natsume Takashi. Este susurro, le provocó un escalofrío en la nuca a la criatura, cosa que hizo sonreír al moreno y le motivo a volver a susurrarle- ¿Ahora sí querrás hablarme?

- S-sí- dijo débilmente.

- Di tu nombre- le ordenó.

- No- se negó, esperando otro castigo por su atrevimiento, pero definitivamente, su nombre sería algo que no le daría, de hacerlo, tendría un control total sobre él y eso era algo que no permitiría.

- Está bien- le concedió, incorporándose y liberando de su agarre a la criatura- En ese caso, di mi nombre- esto desconcertó a aquel ser, pero aun así accedió a la extraña petición. Sin duda, no podría entender jamás a los humanos.

- Matoba-sama – le llamó con algo de temor y rencor, incorporando la mitad de su cuerpo, quedando medianamente sentado, sin realmente apoyar su cadera en el suelo, le era imposible. Su peso recaía en sus brazos que no dejaban de temblar.

- Mi nombre- repitió, ayudándole a pararse, casi cargándolo, para evitar que se lastimara más.

- Seiji- le nombró hundiendo un poco su cabeza en el pecho de su captor, mientras se agarraba de sus ropas, intentando no caerse. El moreno por su parte, le arregló el kimono y después le tomó en brazos, para después depositarle en la cama y acariciarle los finos cabellos gentilmente, era casi otra persona.

- Te has portado bien ¿quieres tu premio?- mencionó en un tono mimoso, aquella criatura, había aprendido que era mejor aceptar los detalles amables y los "premios" que le ofrecía su captor, o podría obtener un castigo en su lugar, por lo cual asintió con la cabeza- Dilo.

- Sí, por favor, amo- pidió con una voz quebradiza.

- Bien dicho- sujetó la barbilla con suavidad e introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad, palpando suavemente los colmillos, acariciando sus labios con los propios e imaginando todo el tiempo que a quien besaba era a Natsume Takashi. El youkai solo aceptaba el beso con un ligero sonrojo, no entendía cómo era posible tanta crueldad y tanta bondad en los besos de esa persona- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres decirme tu nombre?- intentó una vez más, a lo que la criatura negó con la cabeza- En ese caso- inició- Yo te daré un nombre- con esto llamó la atención del youkai- Te llamaré Aki.

- Aki- repitió.

* * *

Por lo pronto lo dejaremos por aquí :3 pero pronto pondré la conti que ya está avanzada.

Gustó?

Guest: jejeje sí, mi musa ha estado muy activa para esta historia X3 menos mal, no? gracias por leer y comentar

Pao de Himura: Gracias por leer, promocionar y comentar (~^3^)~ Ciertamente, Matoba es un sádico (o así lo pinta mi mente XD) Próximamente se verá un poco más de las perspectivas del youkai y de Matoba, pero más adelantito :3 Por parte de Natsume debo decir que siendo el, es inevitable que no intente ayudar al pobre youkai, como dice Nyanko-sensei "le encanta meterse en problemas" XD Respecto a la posibilidad de que Aki sienta algo por Matoba, sería dificil de decir, tomando en cuenta que los youkai tienen distintos valores y moral que los humanos, pero ya veremos como evoluciona más adelante. Mmm...creo que no tengo fb o no estoy segura, no suelo accesar, igual buscaré si tengo o no cuenta XD Cuidate y muchas gracias de nuevo :D

Anon: Hola! que bueno que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por leerla y comentarla (º3º)

cuidense todos (as)! (~º3º)~


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Lamento la tardanza, me quedé sin internet XD pero estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo! ºuº

* * *

**Aki**

"Aki" dependiendo de la escritura puede significar "espejo" "otoño" o bien "vacío" un nombre adecuado para esa criatura. El líder del clan Matoba estaba pensando en eso mientras observaba a aquel youkai dormir y delineaba su perfil con su dedo. Realmente era idéntico físicamente a Natsume Takashi como su imagen reflejada en un espejo, pero no era el cálido verano, era más bien como el muerto y colorido otoño, vacío como solo él sabía serlo.

- Aki- le llamó.

- ¿Amo?- contestó somnoliento, aun no se recuperaba de su recién ataque. El moreno le sujetó de la nuca y le dio un beso ávido. Aquella criatura no hizo más, solo se dejó hacer por los deseos de ese hombre, en breve sintió su cuerpo ser estrechado protectoramente. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía comprender a los humanos, siempre extraños y desconcertantes, paradójicos, realmente un misterio. Antes le eran indiferentes, pero desde que había sido capturado por Matoba Seiji, los odiaba. Ese hombre, había logrado despertar una emoción tan fuerte como lo era el odio con sus acciones arbitrarias. Pensaba en todas esas cosas mientras sentía como el hombre del parche depositaba un suave beso en su frente. Aquel ser, cerró nuevamente los ojos, se sentía bastante mareado, cosa que notó de inmediato su captor y le volvió a colocar la máscara que le había quitado hacía horas.

- Te quedarás aquí, en mi habitación- le ordenó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Hasta que te recuperes- dijo saliendo, y apenas se fue, la criatura cayó en un profundo letargo, se sentía más a gusto cuando él no estaba, pero de alguna manera, también más inseguro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En casa de los Fujiwara, Natsume se encontraba pasando el tiempo con aquel gato extraño.

- Nyanko-sensei- le llamó el jovencito en su habitación, mientras observaba por la ventana.

- ¿Mmh?

- Hinoe me habló de unos rumores extraños que abundan en el bosque.

- Los he oído- respondió zampándose una botella de sake. Pero el tono en que lo dijo, llamó un poco la atención de Takashi.

- Sensei…no sé qué esté haciendo Matoba-san, ni por qué surgieron esos rumores pero…

- ¡¿Por qué siempre quieres involucrarte en cosas peligrosas?!- le gritó exasperado, sabiendo de antemano a dónde se dirigía el asunto.

- ¡No es que quiera involucrarme por gusto! ¡Y menos con Matoba-san!- le respondió también gritándole.

- ¿Entonces?

- Desde el principio ya estoy involucrado indirectamente, después de todo, dicen que es a mí a quien capturó…

- De modo que ¿piensas que podría haber capturado a algún youkai pensando en que eres tú o busca atraerte con eso?- intentó completar.

- No lo creo, es posible que Matoba-san pudiera discernir entre un youkai y un humano. En el caso de las posesiones es diferente, como ya vimos.

- No has escuchado completos esos rumores ¿cierto?- le preguntó el gato de la suerte, con unos ojos brillantes del mismo color del oro, la misma mirada que tenía cuando comenzaba a molestarse y volverse amenazante, aunque aparentemente, él mismo no lo había notado.

- Hinoe no quiso decirme- contestó sincero.

- Natsume, escucha con atención- dijo calmándose un poco- lo he dicho antes y te lo repetiré ahora: Yo puedo protegerte si de otros youkai y ayakashi se tratase, pero con humanos es diferente. Matoba no es un sujeto con el que debas involucrarte, esos rumores son algo que sería mejor que no escucharas.

- Lo sé, sensei. Pero si está torturando como se dice a un youkai o inclusive a un humano entonces…

- Eso no tiene que ver contigo, Natsume, aunque los rumores se centren en ello y tu captura. Después de todo, son ya muchos los youkai que han escuchado que fuiste capturado, ellos no querrán que el libro de los amigos caiga en manos de ese exorcista, por lo que posiblemente procederán a atacarle para robarle el libro de los amigos.

- ¡¿Atacarle?!- el muchacho se preocupó a sobremanera. No le agradaba para nada Matoba, pero eso no significaba que deseara que fuese asesinado.

- Natsume- le llamó con voz imperativa- es el karma que ese hombre se ha cargado a cuestas.

- Pero no puedo permitir tampoco que ellos maten o dañen a Matoba-san ni a las personas allegadas a él, y menos si es por culpa del libro de los amigos- dijo el jovencito con convicción.

- Siempre es lo mismo contigo- dijo molesto- ¿Qué planeas hacer entonces?

- Creo que lo primero será investigar más a fondo de esos rumores y quizá sea necesario generar nuevos.

- ¿Con que objeto?

- Si los ayakashi y youkai se enteran de que no he sido capturado, es posible de que abandonen la idea de atacarle- explicaba dudoso, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Estás consciente de que es como ponerte una bandera que diga "atáquenme"?

- Lo sé.

- No solo será un posible ataque por parte de ellos, también te arriesgas a que sea Matoba quien venga a capturarte y se entere de la existencia del libro de los amigos.

- La otra opción sería investigar directamente a Matoba-san- dijo dudoso y sin mucho ánimo.

* * *

El proximo capitulo lo postearé pronto ^3^

espero les guste!

Milla: Gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado jajaja he cumplido mi cometido de que sea sensual y sádico :'D que alegría

Kozzha: gracias por leer y comentar! lamento la tardanza jeje XD cuidate


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Aquí traigo un cap más para esta historia ^3^

* * *

**Remedio.**

Por su parte, Aki había logrado juntar algunas fuerzas para ponerse de pie y dirigirse al jardín, claro, siempre bajo la vigilancia de algunos de los espeluznantes ayakashi negros que siempre rodeaban al moreno. Estaba solo parado ahí, sintiendo la briza y observando un pajarillo que se había posado en su mano. Eso le estaba haciendo sentir un poco más alegre que permanecer encerrado en aquella vacía jaula, además, estar en contacto con la hierba fresca y la naturaleza le ayudaría más rápido a sanar. Quería conseguir algunas bayas que le ayudaran a curar sus heridas, pero le era imposible, él no podría salir de esa mansión, no si Matoba no se lo permitía.

En breve escuchó unos pasos y el pajarillo se fue volando lejos de él, el sonido de esas pisadas los conocía bien, un sentimiento de tristeza y temor le embargó, pero decidió no voltear, no quería hacerlo. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron justo detrás de él, pudo ver una mano que provenía de la persona que estaba detrás de él, esa mano tenía una flor: una camelia. El youkai tomó aquella flor delicadamente, por un momento no supo si alegrarse, molestarse o entristecerse, pero mientras se debatía en ello pudo sentir un par de brazos que le ceñían desde atrás y lo atraían en un abrazo. Solo se dejó abrazar sin hacer más, recargando su peso en el exorcista, quien traviesamente, metió una mano dentro del sus ropas y palpó los pezones. La criatura dio un leve gemido, más que nada porque las manos del exorcista estaban frías al contacto.

- Tienes una buena voz- le susurró al oído sin perder de vista que aquella criatura no soltaba la flor que acababa de regalarle. En breve, extrajo su mano y pasó a colocar ambas manos sobre los hombros del youkai, para disponerse a guiarlo al interior de la casa- Te has recuperado rápido- afirmó.

- ¿Qué pasa? Habla- le ordenó suavemente.  
- No me he recuperado- respondió en tono neutro- pero puede acelerarse el proceso descansando cerca de los arboles.  
- Entiendo- dijo pensativo, pero con esa mirada analítica que poseía, como si supiese algo que él youkai no- Te traje algo para que te mejores.  
- …- eso solo hizo que le viera nuevamente con desconfianza.  
- No me sirves si continuas herido- le susurró contestando a la posible cuestión que rondaría por su cabeza- En ningún sentido- completo, haciéndolo entrar finalmente a la casa.  
Tan pronto entraron, el moreno le guió a su habitación. En el centro de ella había una copa con bayas, este detalle sorprendió al youkai, que de inmediato dirigió su vista hacia el moreno, como buscando una explicación.  
- Las querías ¿cierto?- le sonrió. Aki solo asintió un poco cohibido.  
- ¿Sabes sobre esas bayas?- inquirió preocupado y molesto. ¿Habría algo que ese humano no supiera de él? ¿Aun existía algo que podría llamar "suyo" sin que fuese también de "él"?  
- Trato con youkai todo el tiempo, sé sobre algunos remedios que usan para sus heridas - esto solo hizo sudar frío a aquella criatura.

- ¿No dirás nada más?- inquirió curioso.  
- ¿Cómo qué podría decir? Pareces saberlo todo sobre mí y otros youkai- dijo con un extraño tono de reclamo y una mirada dura. El moreno le sonrió y acarició su rostro con suavidad, bajando poco a poco sus manos hasta posarlas en el suave y blanco cuello, apresándolo, sin hacerle daño.  
- ¿Qué tal un: Gracias?- dijo rosando suavemente sus labios con los de la criatura.  
- Gracias- dijo escuetamente. Tenía deseos de destrozarle los oídos con su voz, pero gracias a ese pacto que le había obligado a hacer y las barreras que había por todo el lugar, le era imposible.

El moreno le liberó y se dirigió al centro de la habitación, donde estaban aquellas bayas, tomó asiento en seiza y procedió a tomar un mortero y un pistilo para comenzar a moler algunas de esas bayas de color morado. Aki le observaba hacerlo, retrocediendo algunos pasos hasta que su espalda chocó con una pared, no hacía más que observarle con una evidente reticencia, no se movía ni nada, solo observaba cada movimiento de ese hombre, observaba como machacaba aquellas bayas y por un momento pensó en sí mismo como esas bayas que estaban siendo magulladas.

- Acércate- le ordenó. El youkai sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo y se quedó donde estaba- Acércate- repitió con evidente molestia.  
- …- Aki no contestó, solo se acercó a paso lento, pues le era difícil moverse aun, además no es como si realmente tuviese muchas ganas de hacerlo. Apenas llegó hasta donde el moreno, este último le sujetó de la mano y lo jaló hacia sí, parecía que eso ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre. Cayó en los brazos del exorcista removiéndose un poco porque el movimiento brusco le había lastimado y le había inundado una sensación de miedo.  
- Quédate quieto- le ordenó ciñendo más su agarre, aunque eso solo ponía aun más nervioso a Aki quien seguía moviéndose- Quieto- susurró en una especie de rugido.

Finalmente se quedó quieto en una especie de llanto silencioso y sin lágrimas, aquellos ojos de cristal podían sentirse otra vez, ya que seguían cubiertos por aquel antifaz. El moreno alzó la parte inferior de las ropas del youkai y se untó en los dedos un poco de aquella jalea y la llevó directamente a la entrada de aquella criatura quien dio un respingo al sentir la intrusión, dio un agudo y leve chillido por el dolor que esto le provocaba, su cuerpo tembló por la sensación, sus manos se ciñeron en la ropa de su agresor y apretó los dedos de sus pies, su respiración se agitó mientras apretaba los dientes, tenía tentación de morderle el hombro con sus colmillos pero sabía que eso solo le traería un castigo que seguramente no podría resistir.

El moreno sacaba constantemente sus dedos y los untaba en más de aquella jalea para volverlos a meter, asegurándose que todas sus heridas internas se impregnaran de aquel ungüento. Poco a poco la respiración y la tensión en el cuerpo del youkai se fueron bajando hasta que terminó quedándose dormido en los brazos del moreno.

Cuando terminó de untar aquella sustancia, Matoba lo recostó con cuidado, como si se tratara realmente de Natsume Takashi, le observó con una mirada extraña, se veía más dulce pero había un brillo cruel que la impregnaba. Se quedó viendo las marcas de sus manos en el cuello de aquella criatura, el pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente y su vista se quedó fija en una de las manos de aquel ser…aun sostenía la flor que le había regalado. Su pupila se dilató, le dio un leve beso en la frente y salió de ahí a atender algunos asuntos, no sin antes dejar a un par de aquellas criaturas negras cuidando a su nueva adquisición.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer, revs?

Respuesta:

Galuha: Gracias a ti por leer y por darte el tiempo de comentar mi historia. Oh! nueva en esta pareja? me alegra entonces que hayas decidido echarle un vistazo, no es muy conocida la pareja pero es muuuy sexy *u* al igual que el ErenxLevi y ErwinxLevi jeje ^^ cuidate!


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa!

Traigo otro cap ^3^

Espero les guste:

* * *

**Captura.**

Habían pasado ya un par de días, muchos de los miembros del clan Matoba se habían percatado de la extraña preferencia que tenía el líder del clan por aquel youkai, incluso Nanase se había visto obligada a mencionarle al joven que esa criatura no era Natsume Takashi, solo tenía una apariencia sobrenaturalmente similar, pero ese hombre solo respondía "Lo sé" y continuaba con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

El moreno cada que iba al exterior le llevaba una flor nueva a aquella criatura, generalmente camelias, llegaba a su lado y solo se la dejaba a un costado, ya que el youkai continuaba durmiendo para recuperarse.

Pasaron otros dos días y finalmente despertó, apenas abrió los ojos notó las flores que el moreno le había dejado día a día y las tomó con suavidad mientras se sentaba.

- Por fin despertaste- escuchó la grave voz por lo que le buscó con la mirada, volvió su rostro y ahí pudo ver a su captor, estaba sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio, dibujando o escribiendo solo él sabría qué. Aki no supo que decirle, así que prefirió no decir nada- ¿Te sientes mejor?- inquirió el mayor al notar la reacción de la criatura.

- Sí- dijo impasible, devolviendo su vista a las flores.

- …

Volvió a posar su vista en aquella espalda y en los largos cabellos que caían por ella amarrados en una coleta, después de todo, esa había sido la primera imagen que había tenido de ese hombre. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de cómo fue que había sido capturado.

*Flash back*

Se encontraba en el bosque paseando y se metió accidentalmente al "territorio" del exorcista, el punto por el que ingresó, era un punto débil en la barrera, por lo que no la notó.

Cuando sintió que daba vueltas en círculos y se percató de algunos pergaminos y cuerdas fue que cayó en cuenta de en dónde se encontraba, estaba atrapado como un insecto por una araña. Así que decidió buscar la apertura por la que había logrado entrar, pero no pudo localizarla…era como si acabaran de restaurar aquel punto, sudó frío, pues sin duda alguna implicaba que los exorcistas estarían cerca y hasta donde sabía no son benevolentes con los youkai.

Decidió moverse con cautela y avanzó buscando algún otro punto por el que pudiese pasar, pero no encontró nada cerca, ciertamente había maneras para romper la barrera para alguien de su nivel, pero eso solo haría que los exorcistas se percatasen de su presencia y eso sería peor, puesto le cazarían. Estaba tan sumido en su predicamento que no notó las presencias humanas a las que se aproximaba.

Paró en seco su paso cuando vio la espalda de un humano de cabello largo y de color negro azabache, retrocedió unos pasos y decidió ocultarse entre las flores de un ciruelo, subiendo tan silenciosamente como le era posible. Permaneció ahí sentado observando a aquellos humanos, principalmente a aquel de cabello negro, quien se dio media vuelta y fue entonces que el youkai pudo notar algo extraño que atravesaba la mitad de su rostro. Era un parche, de inmediato recordó lo que le dijeron algunos ayakashi sobre un exorcista con esa descripción, con eso confirmó su convicción sobre no dejarse encontrar por él.

Pero para su desgracia, notó que aquellos humanos se aproximaban hacia donde estaba oculto. Se apegó al árbol lo más que pudo, y aparentemente había logrado despistar a aquellos que le acompañaban, pero no a ese hombre, el había detenido su andar frente a ese árbol y volteaba en todas direcciones como buscando algo, de inmediato supo que era a él a quien buscaba, se había percatado de su presencia.

Cuando menos lo esperó, el exorcista volvió su rostro hacia arriba y sus miradas chocaron. Claro estaba que ese hombre no le podía ver muy bien, pues estaba bien oculto, pero era un hecho de que ya le había localizado.

- Sal de ahí- le ordenó, alzando su arco y preparando una flecha. El youkai se deslizó de modo en que ahora era visible, se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas de ese árbol. Pudo ver el rostro del exorcista lleno de sorpresa por un momento- ¿Natsume Takashi-kun?- le escuchó susurrar, mientras hacía un intento por acercarse un par de pasos.

Aquel youkai escuchó aquel nombre y se puso alerta [¿Natsume? ¿Cómo el guardián del libro de los amigos?] pensó para sí, pero cuando notó que aquel exorcista pretendía acercarse decidió que no lo permitiría, de inmediato dio un grito horrible, que logró doblegar a todos los que estaban alrededor de aquel hombre, incluso logró derribar a aquellas criaturas negras que le acompañaban, pero se sorprendió de no ver demasiado afectado a aquel humano, tan solo un poco mareado.

- ¡Detente, hijo del hombre!- le ordenó. El cuerpo del moreno se paralizó por algunos segundos- No te acerques más.

Por su parte, el moreno en vista de que no podía mover su cuerpo, comenzó a decir algunos rezos que hicieron sentir mal a aquel youkai, quien comenzaba a abrazarse a sí mismo por los malestares. Empezó a emitir nuevamente aquellos gritos de modo en que el moreno se vio obligado a taparse los oídos para poder competir con esa criatura.

La criatura no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo, después de todo, llevaba horas perdido dentro de esa barrera, así que de pronto guardó silencio y se sostuvo del árbol para evitar caer. El moreno, sin dejar de rezar le lanzó algunos pergaminos directo a la garganta, se había percatado obviamente que se defendía principalmente con su voz, así que tan pronto aquellos pergaminos se amarraron a su cuello y le electrocutaron, cayó del árbol, aunque no al suelo como esperaba. Aquel exorcista le había atrapado y lo tenía en brazos, pensó que lo sellaría en alguno de esos recipientes que llevaba, pero le escuchó murmurar.

- Este tuvo suerte de que no hayamos traído suficientes sellos- sintió como sus muñecas y tobillos eran apresados con un papel extraño y después cerró los ojos, se sentía muy mareado, lo último que pudo ver fue la cruel sonrisa de ese hombre. Para cuando despertó, ya se encontraba en aquella horrible jaula, atrapado.

*Fin del flash back*

- Disculpa- inició la criatura, era la primera vez que él iniciaba una conversación con ese hombre.

- ¿Mmh?- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo para saber que le estaba escuchando.

- ¿Quién es Natsume Takashi?- él lo sabía, aunque nunca se había encontrado con ese humano, pero quería saber qué tanta información poseía ese exorcista sobre el libro de los amigos, sería peligroso que alguien como él, estuviese enterado de su existencia.

- ¿Dónde has escuchado ese nombre?- inquirió curioso, dejando lo que hacía a un lado para prestarle toda su atención a Aki.

- Susurraste ese nombre cuando me viste por primera vez y esa anciana que a veces te acompaña, te lo ha mencionado también- el moreno sonrió.

- ¿No crees que te estás dirigiendo a mí de manera muy confiada?- cambió el tema. Logrando con esto, que la criatura tomase una postura defensiva nuevamente.

- Lo siento, amo- se disculpó sin quitarle la vista de encima a ese hombre, quien parecía no querer hablar del asunto.

- Te pareces un poco a un humano que conozco, es todo- volvió a alentarle, después de todo, era la primera vez en que esa criatura con el mismo rostro y voz del jovencito, mostraba algún interés de hablar con él.

- ¿Y ese es su nombre?- presionó un tanto dubitativo.

- Sí, ese es su nombre. ¿Estás interesado en saber de él?

- Es solo que…me preguntaba si ese podría ser el motivo de que me haya hecho formar un contrato usted. Después de todo, hay otros youkai más fuertes y que podrían serle de más utilidad que yo. Además cuando nos encontramos la primera vez, estaba dispuesto a acabar conmigo hasta el momento en que me vio- le respondió alzando aquellos ojos de cristal.

- ¿Tú crees que ese es el motivo?

- …- no lo dijo, pero claramente asintió con la cabeza.

- Formé un pacto contigo porque me resultaste conveniente. Los exorcistas no sólo buscamos youkai poderosos- el moreno se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia donde Aki, se hincó frente a él y llevó ambas manos a su cuello mientras poco a poco iba recostándolo- Tu poder, tu voz, es algo que me es útil. Con solo el sonido de tu voz puedes paralizar, dañar e incluso destruir barreras y a otros youkai, incluso tienes poder sobre los humanos ¿Por qué no habría de mantenerte conmigo?

- Aun así- comenzó a decirle, así, recostado como estaba, con el moreno sentado en su cadera y aquellas fuertes manos que ahora se encontraban separando las suyas y posicionándolas a cada lado de la cabeza, exponiéndole- Desde que llegué aquí e incluso desde que recuperé mi voz, no he hecho otra cosa más que permanecer en su habitación, con usted- no quiso mencionar los abusos, no con palabras y no de momento.

- ¿Eso es una queja?- dijo el moreno con cierta irritación, ciñendo su agarre sobre las blancas manos.

- No- dudó por un momento de continuar, pero aun así lo hizo- Solo curiosidad- sintió al moreno bajar su rostro hasta su cuello y morderle con fuerza- ¡Hah!- dio un pequeño grito, que apagó las velas de la habitación.

- Tu trabajo es simplemente hacer lo que te ordene.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar maravillosas personas ^3^

les gustó el cap?

El próximo está ya avanzado, así que no tardará mucho.

Respuestas:

Galuha: ^3^ que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, no sé cuanto falta para que los 3 se vean, pero no creo que tanto jeje. Cuidate! y gracias por leer y comentar

Naty de Hiruma: El plan es que en algun punto XD tengan algo Matoba y Natsume jeje pero ya veremos como avanza la historia :D la malosidad malosa de Matoba es dificil de tratar pero hay que ver si Aki logra ver más allá de eso y si el mismo Matoba se lo permite. Natsume y sus sentimientos de momento los dejaré de incógnita jeje XD Gracias por leer y comentar!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! ahora no tengo excusa, simplemente la musa se fue de paseo, pero ya volvió.

* * *

**Escape.**

- Tu trabajo es simplemente hacer lo que te ordene- dijo el moreno con una extraña mirada- Si digo que guardes silencio, te callarás; si digo que te desnudes, te desnudarás; si te digo que ataques a alguien de tu misma clase lo harás. Seguirás mis órdenes y me honrarás. A cambio yo te protegeré. ¿Has comprendido?

- Sí, amo- dijo sin moverse.

El moreno se puso de pie y dejó al youkai ahí, se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y salió dejándola abierta.

- Sígueme- le ordenó una vez estando afuera. La criatura se puso de pie y se apuró para ir donde el moreno, apenas le alcanzó, el moreno empezó a caminar por lo que fue siguiéndole por los pasillos de esa casa.

Avanzaron no muy lejos y el moreno abrió una de las puertas corredizas, le dio el pase al youkai, quien entró no muy confiado y enseguida entró él.

- Disculpe- le llamó- Nunca conviví antes con humanos…¿qué es este lugar?

- Un baño- respondió simple, confundiendo a la criatura, puesto desde su perspectiva no veía agua por ningún lugar- decidió responder su posible duda mental- Este es el vestidor, desnúdame- ordenó. El youkai se asustó de inmediato. Después de todo, cada vez que sus ropas eran removidas, solía terminar de la misma manera- Rápido- le apresuró sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, amo- con algo de miedo empezó por quitarle el haori que le abrigaba.

- Dóblalo- le ordenó. A lo que Aki se apresuró a hacerlo, para después irle quitando cada prenda con algo de timidez. El moreno se dirigió al cuarto de baño en sí, dejando atrás al youkai- Desnúdate también, asegúrate de doblar todo con cuidado y ven aquí cuando termines-

Hizo lo que le pidió el hombre, y con algo de nerviosismo ingresó al cuarto de baño con él. Se quedó de pie al lado de la tina sin hacer o decir nada.

- Metete- extrañamente, esto había sonado más como una petición que una orden, lo cual desconcertó al youkai, pero decidió no cuestionarle e hizo tal cual el hombre le dijo. Apenas sus pies tocaron el agua, el moreno subió su vista por aquellas piernas lechosas, observó cuidadosamente aquella anatomía que lucía prácticamente humana, aquel delicioso abdomen y los rosados pezones, no pudo evitar imaginar que esa apetitosa vista pertenecía al joven dueño de sus pensamientos. Sujetó la mano del youkai quien apenas estaba por tomar asiento en la tina y lo forzó a sentarse a horcajadas en sus piernas.

No decía nada aquella criatura, sólo permanecía sentado de la misma manera en el regazo del moreno, quien le acariciaba el cuerpo constantemente. Aki solo se dejaba hacer, su expresión no cambiaba, salvo que su piel estaba ligeramente más sonrosada por el calor del baño. Poco a poco empezó tomar algo de agua con sus manos y mojar el cuerpo del exorcista, mojar su cabello y sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta también empezaba a acariciarle, era la primera vez que tocaba voluntariamente a un humano. El hombre sonrió complacido.

Después de algunos minutos de disfrutar de aquellas caricias, el moreno alejó a Aki de sí y se salió de la tina, para ir a sentarse a un banquillo, el youkai le siguió apenas el cuervo le dio la señal para hacerlo. El moreno le enseñó de qué manera usar el jabón, los estropajos y toallas, por lo que Aki procedió a bañarle, tallando el cuerpo del moreno con cuidado. No hubo mucho problema cuando talló su espalda, el problema vino cuando el moreno esperó que le aseara por el frente, el youkai lo hizo sin problemas con su pecho, abdomen, brazos y piernas, pero tenía algo de aversión y miedo a tocar su miembro, después de todo, le había hecho mucho daño con él anteriormente.

El moreno vio el dilema del youkai y tomó sus manos y las guió hasta su miembro, aquellas blancas y tímidas manos comenzaron a asearle, inseguro, el youkai no se atrevió a alzar la vista, solo tocaba con cuidado aquel trozo de carne y lo observaba con una mirada fría y aversiva. Que después de poco, comenzó a sentir se endurecía en su mano, su miedo aumentó al verlo y lo soltó de inmediato. Se dirigió por algunas cubetas para enjuagar el cuerpo de su amo, quien solo le observaba entretenido por la reacción de ese youkai, actuaba de manera casi humana, parecía casi avergonzado de mirarle desnudo, pensó que esa podría ser una reacción de Natsume Takashi, pero de pronto vino a su mente el recuerdo de que esa cosa no era su querido Natsume, era una criatura con su misma apariencia que no merecía protección alguna, una criatura que reaccionaba así por el miedo que le infundía y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ¿También esa sería la reacción de Natsume Takashi si mancillaba su cuerpo como había hecho hasta el momento con esa criatura?

Apenas terminó la criatura de enjuagarle, el moreno sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y la acercó a su rostro, parecía que iba a besarle y el youkai cerró los ojos, esperando aquel contacto. Pero el moreno lo que hizo fue alejarlo nuevamente y acercarlo a su miembro.

- Lámelo- le ordenó. Aquella criatura frunció el ceño, se sentía humillado, haber caído tan bajo como para verse obligado a hacer una tarea de ese tipo para un humano. Había escuchado cosas extrañas sobre humanos y youkai, incluso de algunas especies hibridas llamadas hanyou, pero esto era distinto. ¿Por qué ese exorcista le hacia esas cosas? ¿Por qué le obligaba a estar con él? No podía, ni podría jamás entender a los humanos, eran tan irrespetuosos, tan desagradables y mezquinos- Hazlo- le presionó el moreno.

Pero aquella criatura no lo hizo, se levantó en súbito y sintió entonces que el moreno le sujetó de la muñeca, horrorizado emitió un grito terrible que hizo al moreno taparse los oídos, cosa que Aki aprovechó para alejarse de él, su mirada era de total rechazo y odio hacia su captor. Desapareció del cuarto de baño para ir al vestidor por sus ropas, rápidamente se vistió y salió de aquel lugar, se dirigió al patio de la casa y subió a aquel árbol enorme que había estado observando hacía un par de días.

En la copa del árbol estaba observando si había la posibilidad de pasar por encima del tejado para escapar de ahí, siendo ya el hogar, debía haber una barrera más poderosa que la que hubiese en el bosque. A cómo pudo saltó hacía el tejado del muro que daba al exterior, pero enseguida fue divisado por algunos youkai que estaban bajo el comando de los exorcistas de esa casa.

El moreno, que de inmediato había tomado algunas prendas y se había vestido salió al patio, al escuchar que el barullo, evidentemente causado por Aki. Al llegar, pudo ver a la criatura en el tejado del muro, quien le dirigió una mirada desafiante, el moreno dio un paso al frente y ordenó que lo capturaran, pero vio como la criatura daba un grito estremecedor, abriendo una brecha en la barrera y paralizando a los presentes, para después saltar del otro lado. No dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué se parecían tanto?

De inmediato envió a un conjunto de shikis a buscarle para que le trajeran de vuelta. Matoba sabía que sería difícil invocarle sin conocer su verdadero nombre, pero al haberle dado uno por aquel pacto que les unía no era imposible, pero si requería mucha energía. Además, había pensado que sería mejor ir de cacería.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Espero haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios respecto al cap ^3^

Respuestas a quienes no puedo responder por mp:

Galuha: gracias! me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrado y que te cause intriga :D espero continuar logrando que cause impacto jeje. Sí la verdad, Matoba es un sádico, el pobre de Aki, hasta yo siento que lo hago sufrir demasiado ;o; lamento mucho la tardanza.

Pao de Himura: Descuida, todo se irá resolviendo en el fic X3 Tu baterista favorito? de qué grupo ? ^^


End file.
